lessafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 035
Humans are standing around the body of the monster Rano burned the night before. Everyone is wondering what the hell it is and whether it's really dead. A man appears among the crowd addressing the monster as Satan and asks him to take him with him. A by-stander pulls the man away, telling him to stop shouting such rubbish, so early in the morning. A group of 4 men in white hazmat suits appear, they tie up the creature and have it air lifted from the area. When a man asks what the creature is and who they work for, the hazmat team, ignore him and leave the area. Sam is watching the news report as witnesses give the account of what happened. The anchorwoman announces there is speculation of H.A.I.S being involved, although the government hasn't issued any statement. Miena appears behind him, asking if they'd have been able to learn more about the sample, if they'd never left H.A.I.S. Sam replies they were the best people in the lab, so if they can't find anything, H.A.I.S can't either. Miena replies they were the best at being stupid, and wonders why they quit. Sam agrees, adding it's still too early for them to regret their actions, since they only took away an ugly monster, however, they have a God. Lessa is lying in bed, Rano is by his side. Lessa asks Rano if he has something he wants to say to him. Rano nods, he says that he didn't believe anything Lessa had said so far about him being a God, and thought most of what he said was rubbish, but now he's certain there's someone watching over him. Rano asks why he was the one chosen to receive God's power, what had he done to earn it and wouldn't it have been better to give Lessa back his powers instead. Lessa tells him he doesn't know why he was chosen. Rano flinches, asking why Lessa can't answer a single question he asks. Lessa states he can tell that he is misunderstanding something. Rano asks what he could be misunderstanding, and Lessa explains that Ra doesn't help him anymore, they no longer see eye to eye, so they've gone their separate ways, adding in human terms, they had an argument. Rano is rather amused by the revelation and asks whether Gods fight with each other. Lessa confirms this, asking him to keep his voice down, otherwise humans would worry. Rano replies no-one can hear them. Lessa informs Rano that Ra did not want him to blend in with humans, and that it was over for them the day, he came to Earth. Lessa wonders if Ra gave the power to Rano in order to make him suffer. Lessa turns away from Rano, asking him to leave, before adding he will get better as quickly as he can. Rano gets up to leave, before leaving he tells Lessa, he doesn't understand why Lessa is behaving suspiciously, but he doesn't want to be involved in any of the Gods' business, concluding that he's just a human. He closes the door behind him, leaving Lessa with his thoughts. Rano stands on the balcony, thinking that the power he's been granted is a God-given opportunity, that even if he'd found Lucy he wouldn't have been able to do anything. He remembers Lucy's words, stating how weak he is and that he can't save her. Rano leans on the balcony and watches the sun rise. In a government building, an official asks the President to release an official statement, since panic is beginning to spread among the citizens. The President asks why they couldn't have handled the matter quietly. The official replies the witnesses and media got hold of the story before they could deal with it. The President glares at the official before ordering him to contact H.A.I.S, tell them to do something about the monster and tell them it's nothing serious. The official complies. The President calls a Minister, asking him how much progress he's made with the artificial solar system and whether it's time to make a statement to the public about it. Category:Chapters Category:Season 01